the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Infant Preservation Act
The Infant Preservation Act '('IPA), '''also known as the '''Infants First Act (IFA) is a controversial law that was introduced in February of 2019 and signed into law on March 19, 2021. Overturning the 1973 Roe v. Wade ''ruling, the law criminalized abortion, reclassifying it as first degree murder. In addition, abortions targeting immigrants are considered crimes against humanity. The law also decreed that anyone found guilty of an abortion would either face life imprisonment without the possibility of parole or the death penalty, depending on the severity of the case. If the abortion targeted an immigrant, the abortion doctor, not the woman who had the abortion, automatically got the death penalty. In 2029, an amendment to the law was made, resulting in a loophole that said that anyone who was coerced into having an abortion could avoid prison time, provided that enough evidence was given that indicated such coercion. History and analysis The premise and concept behind the law was not American, but rather Patruydanian in origin; from ancient times, the nation of Patruydan held human life to be the most sacred of all living things. Therefore, any crime that harmed a human life, including abortion, was considered not just an attack on the people, but an attack on the gods that made humans. Known as Directive 66, Patruydanian law mandated that anyone found to have had an abortion was either sentenced to life imprisonment or death. Like its predecessor in Patruydan, this law was born out of the simple premise of "Life for a life"; if the unborn were robbed of the right to live, those who plotted and carried out the murder would die themselves as a form of "atonement" for their crimes. This idea was based out of the Holy Bible's Book of Romans, in the twenty-third verse of the sixth chapter: "For the wages of sin is death..." In America under Karen Beckford, abortion was considered a mortal sin. The bill was introduced on February 26, 2019, immediately producing a massive firestorm nationwide. Pushed by then-senator Karen Beckford (whose campaign promises included criminalizing abortion all over again), a member of the controversial "Neo-Christian Movement", it unexpectedly garnered huge support from radical pro-life movements, particularly radical Christian sects in the United States of America like the "Neo-Christian Movement", a cult that Karen Beckford happens to be an active member of. In 2021, the IPA was signed into law, overturning Roe v. Wade'' in the process. Provisions The law criminalized abortion, overturning Roe v. Wade. Abortion, according to the new law, constituted first degree murder, and plotting an abortion constituted conspiracy to murder. One of its controversial provisions was the punishment given to people who were found guilty of carrying out or planning an abortion: those who were found guilty of either plotting an abortion or carrying out an abortion either faced life imprisonment without the possibility of parole or the death penalty, depending on the severity of the case. However, in early 2022 the Voice of Truth discovered a hidden clause or loophole that many who were found guilty of abortions exploited to avoid either life imprisonment or execution: in the event that multiple people were involved in the planning or execution of an abortion, cooperation with the authorities in identifying the accomplices would lead to a lesser sentence. Reactions Nationwide reactions The IPA immediately sparked controversy the moment it was signed into law. Pro-choice organizations and women's rights movements across America denounced the bill as "barbaric" and "dehuamizing", with some accusing the government of depriving women of their rights. Some even argued that this is the first step in creating a modern-day "Handmaid's Tale" scenario and others went so far as to claim that this was the beginning of a so-called "War on Women." The law also garnered criticism from members of the pro-life movement as well, with various pro-life people, including Edward Maglio criticizing the bill as "cruel and unusual punishment" for people who practice abortions. Mason Davidson, a friend of Edward, also voiced his displeasure towards the law, saying that "Abortion may be murder, but that is no excuse to turn America into a dictatorship." However, a majority of the American public praised the law, with millions across America (particularly members of the Neo-Christian Movement) celebrating the law and rejoicing over the passage of the law. Some even called it the beginning of the "War on Abortion." International reactions Sagong Min-Su, a controversial Korean figure, also praised the law, calling it a "stunning victory" for the pro-life movements across the United States. British international student Doug Harris, however, strongly condemned the law, calling it "excessive" and a form of "cruel and unusual punishment" that deprived women of their rights. Pro-women's rights movements in other nations also condemned the United States as a whole for passing the new law. In particular, the international extremist activist group known as the "International Coalition for Global Change" called the law a "massive reversal" that set America back to the "Pre-''Roe'' Days". Global Impact The IPA caused a butterfly effect that changed the abortion debate forever. In other nations like Mexico, China, and Vietnam, major pro-choice political figures in government countered by advocating and/or passing their own pro-choice laws, in addition to vowing to suppress the voice of the pro-life movement in order to silence them, while other nations with extreme pro-life advocates pushed for similar laws restricting abortion. In Europe, radical radical pro-choice movements in other countries acted to persuade governments to protect abortion as a fundamental right; for example, in the United Kingdom, a radical pro-choice movement known as the "National Coalition for Women's Rights" or NCWR, campaigned for the United Kingdom to not go down the same path as its North American neighbor and promoted radical measures to ensure women's rights were protected. On the other hand, radical pro-life movements pushed for similar laws in their countries; for example, in France, Michelle Renaud, an illegitimate child conceived from molestation, campaigned for abortion to be abolished across France, arguing that abortion is murder, regardless of whether the child was conceived through consensual sexual intercourse, incest, or rape. In 2023, the French President announced the passage of a new abortion law known as "the Eye for an Eye Act", which mandated that women who have had abortions would be branded terrorists and be put to death. Similarly, in Russia Oksana Bulganova, a Russian woman who was impregnated through rape, campaigned for the criminalization of abortion, having similar arguments to Renaud, but also argued that there should be exceptions in the cases where the mother's health is in jeopardy. In the United Kingdom, a radical pro-life movement known as the "English Coalition for the Unborn", campaigned for the passage of laws similar to the Infant Preservation Act, but on a much less extreme scale. The IPA notoriously caused a rift in the Reapers, with many taking sides as to whether the law is indeed a legimitate solution to the killing of unborn children. Uses of the law The law has become the new weapon for dealing with abortion cases in the United States. For instance, in the summer of 2021. Notable usages include the case of Diamond Carver, a young woman who was impregnated due to rape. She was able to testify and convince the courts that her baby was from a rape. In private, however, she confided to her family that she did not want to keep the baby and wanted an abortion. Persuaded by pro-choice friends to abort the child, Diamond booked an appointment at an abortion clinic, the procedure headed by a man named Patrick Hawkins. Unfortunately, Patrick was soon reported to the police for discussing a future abortion with Diamond. Diamond checked in for the appointment, but moments later police burst in and arrested both Patrick and Diamond on the spot. The court convicted both Patrick and Diamond for conspiracy to murder. Diamond cooperated with the police by testifying that several of her pro-choice friends suggested the idea of abortion to her. Consequently, Patrick was sentenced to death while Diamond and all the people who played a role in her planned abortion were sentenced to life imprisonment without the possibility of parole (Diamond was later cleared of all charges and pardoned by Beckford in exchange for her assistance in the Venezuelan Civil War). Controversies The law has been frequently used to dehumanize and demean people who are pro-choice, with proponents of the law across America frequently using the law to slander pro-choice people as "lawless barbarians" who "do not care about the rights of the unborn." During the sentencing of Diamond Carver to life imprisonment, the judge who sentenced her notoriously exploded in a fury and told her he wishes she "died in prison as well", as a means of reminding her of the so-called "brutality" of abortion. The law has also been used to say that one who has an abortion isn't "truly human" but is actually an "animal in human clothing." This is part of the reason why it has become the subject of so much hate among both the pro-life and pro-choice community, with Christian pro-life movements condemning the law as a means of "using the Bible to justify slandering sinners and being self-righteous." Trivia *The Infant Preservation Act is considered the antithesis to the real life Reproductive Health Act, a new abortion law that no longer defined abortion as a homicide and legalized abortion prior to a certain point during the pregnancy process. It is also considered the complete opposite of Roe v. Wade (which was overturned by this new law). Category:Concepts